


Chiss Chess

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Aromantic spectrum, Awkwardness, Chiss Sandwich, Cock Ring, Double Blow Job, F/M, Friendship/Love, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Zapukać. Zawsze należało zapukać do drzwi, nawet jeśli Starszy Kapitan w zaufaniu powierzył ci kody dostępu do swoich prywatnych kwater i zapewnił, że w każdej chwili możesz do niego przyjść z dowolnym problemem.Knock. It was always necessary to knock on the door, even if the Senior Captain trusted you with the access codes for his private quarters, and assured you that you could come to him at any time with any problem.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thalias | Mitth'ali'astov/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 4





	Chiss Chess

Zapukać. Zawsze należało zapukać do drzwi, nawet jeśli Starszy Kapitan w zaufaniu powierzył ci kody dostępu do swoich prywatnych kwater i zapewnił, że w każdej chwili możesz do niego przyjść z dowolnym problemem.

Oczywiście, kiedy Thrawn to mówił, miał na myśli sprawy ściśle służbowe, kłopoty, jakie mogły się wiązać z pełnioną przez nią funkcją Opiekunki. Tyle że Thalias świetnie sobie radziła ze swoimi obowiązkami, jako była nawigatorka potrafiła zrozumieć małą Che’ri jak nikt inny i w tej kwestii wcale nie potrzebowała pomocy Thrawna. Z początku przydawało jej się jego wsparcie, kiedy dyskutowała z jego załogą, a zwłaszcza z jego zastępcą, Średnim Kapitanem Ufsa’mak’ro, ale im dłużej przebywała na pokładzie Springhawka, tym większym cieszyła się szacunkiem ze względu na jej własne osiągnięcia, szczególnie po tym, jak pomyślnie przeszła Próby i została Próbną Urodzoną Rodu Mitth.

Być może to zawróciło jej nieco w głowie – że choć na pokładzie tego statku była podwładną Thrawna, prześcignęła go w awansie społecznym – i dlatego nie zapukała, choć powinna była to uczynić. A może wydawało jej się, że znali się już tak dobrze, tak długo, że… no, mogła w końcu złożyć mu ot tak przyjacielską wizytę, zagrać z nim w karty albo w szachy i przy okazji porozmawiać z nim o planach na przyszłość, o uczuciach, które żywiła do niego i które nieudolnie starała się przed nim ukryć. Mogła mu wreszcie wyznać prawdę albo odpuścić – a jej ostatnia dobra passa skłoniła ją do tego, żeby przynajmniej spróbować. A nuż Thrawn w sekrecie także ją lubił trochę bardziej niż innych, a nuż postrzegał ją jako kogoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółkę?

Thalias nie wiedziała za wiele o jego życiu prywatnym. Bardzo chciała poznać Thrawna lepiej, ale…

Ale…

Nie tak pragnęła się o nim czegoś więcej dowiedzieć…

Zdecydowanie nie tak!

Popełniła potworny błąd…

Chciała go zobaczyć bez munduru, ale… nie z inną kobietą!

I, na domiar złego, jego partnerką okazała się Admirał Ar’alani!

To nie był zwykły pech, drobny nietakt, coś, z czego mogliby sobie później pożartować. W chwili, kiedy ujrzała Thrawna klęczącego przed Ar’alani, z wypiętymi do góry pośladkami, z jej biodrami uderzającymi rytmicznie o jego biodra, podczas gdy on pokornie pozwalał jej się penetrować, Thalias poczuła się tak, jakby wszechświat, który dobrze znała, rozpadł się nagle na kawałki.

Thrawn… spokojny, zrównoważony, a zarazem nieustępliwy w swych dążeniach, charyzmatyczny Kapitan cieszący się autorytetem wśród swojej załogi, dyszał ciężko, kiedy Admirał nacierała na jego pośladki, jak gdyby chciała mu pokazać, gdzie w wojskowej hierarchii znajdowało się przynależne mu miejsce.

I…

Thalias nie opuściła jego kwater natychmiast tylko dlatego, że całkowicie ją zamurowało.

Nigdy w życiu

Nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego.

Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom, stała i gapiła się na nich, na Thrawna i Ar’alani, jak mała dziewczynka, która przyłapała na seksie swoich rodziców.

Nie.

To było znacznie, znacznie gorsze od dziecięcej traumy, to było jej pierwsze rozczarowanie miłosne. Mężczyzna, w którym podkochiwała się od dawna, był szczęśliwy z inną. Prawdopodobnie również od dawna, pewnie tych dwoje zaczęło się spotykać – i bzykać! – jeszcze zanim Thalias wpadła na swój genialny pomysł, jak wejść na pokład Springhawka. I kiedy ona robiła maślane oczy do Kapitana, ten był już zajęty. Spóźniła się.

Mógł jej przynajmniej to powiedzieć! Mogła go zresztą sama o to zapytać, czy kogoś miał, czy kogoś kochał, i w innych okolicznościach łatwiej byłoby jej się z tym pogodzić. Jednakże Thrawn nigdy niczego nie dał po sobie poznać, nie zachęcał jej, co prawda, ale też i nie zniechęcał, trochę tak, jakby podobało mu się to, że Thalias próbowała z nim flirtować, że szukała jakiejś okazji, żeby pobyć z nim sam na sam, a potem wstydziła się podejść do niego bliżej, objąć go, pocałować – chociażby w policzek! – złapać go za rękę…

Była nieśmiała, a i owszem, i sądziła, że jemu także brakowało śmiałości i doświadczenia w obcowaniu z płcią przeciwną. I że dobrze im się układało! Że po prostu wybrali taką dłuższą ścieżkę znajomości, że musieli najpierw się do siebie przyzwyczaić, lepiej poznać, zaprzyjaźnić, a dopiero potem… A nie od razu szast-prast, na kolana, tyłek do góry i jedziemy…

Możliwe, że w jej przypadku to notoryczne odwlekanie nieuniknionego wynikało z tego, że interesowała się Thrawnem z początku – jak sądziła – wyłącznie platonicznie, obserwowała go z daleka, to, jak awansował, jak odnosił większe i mniejsze sukcesy, a od czasu do czasu wpadał w większe lub mniejsze tarapaty. Stopniowo zaczęła o nim myśleć więcej – i więcej, prawie nieustannie – i o tym, gdzie i jak mogłaby go jeszcze zobaczyć, spotkać się z nim, porozmawiać. To nie było nic zdrożnego, ot, ciekawiło ją to, co działo się z jej znajomym, z jej przyjacielem z dzieciństwa…

Nadal nazywała go przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, choć tak właściwie powinna była myśleć o nim jako o swoim pierwszym zauroczeniu. Później przecież porównywała z nim innych chłopców, innych mężczyzn, zawsze to on był dla niej punktem odniesienia, a kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że nikt nie mógł dorównać Thrawnowi – takiemu, jakim go sobie wyobrażała – Thalias uznała, że nadszedł czas, by skonfrontować się z nim i ze swoimi skomplikowanymi uczuciami względem niego.

Wówczas czar mógł prysnąć, naturalnie liczyła się z tym. Może tak byłoby nawet dla niej najlepiej. Niemniej kiedy dołączyła do załogi Springhawka, nie tylko doświadczyła ogromnej radości z przebywania w pobliżu Thrawna, ale też zapragnęła być jeszcze bliżej, być jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, jego dziewczyną.

Jakże ucieszyło ją to, kiedy Kapitan zabrał ją na wspólną misję! To była ich pierwsza randka… ze śmiercią, głównie. Śmiercią ich wrogów, oczywiście. Zobaczyła na własne oczy, jak Thrawn zabijał, nadal pamiętała to, jakim tonem rzucił: „żadnych świadków”… i nie pękło jej wtedy serce. Wiedziała… wierzyła, że tak należało wtedy postąpić.

Być może zbyt wiele potrafiła wybaczyć Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Chociaż…

To bolało.

Dlaczego tak to bolało?

Starała się nie rozpłakać. Nie mogła w takim stanie wrócić do przydzielonych jej kwater, które współdzieliła z Che’ri. Obdarzona Trzecim Wzrokiem i doskonałą intuicją mała nawigatorka od razu wyczułaby jej zdenerwowanie, jej smutek, gniew i żal… Nie. Nie wolno jej było dopuścić do tego, żeby Che’ri przejęła od niej te złe emocje, nie rozumiejąc ich nawet. Coś takiego mogłoby wytrącić małą z równowagi i skończyć się kosmiczną katastrofą. Dla Che’ri, dla całej załogi Springhawka.

Nie.

Thalias musiała…

Musiała się uspokoić.

Zresztą ta chwila nie tylko dla niej okazała się niebywale niezręczna. Thrawn ją zauważył – usłyszała nawet, jak głośno zaczerpnął wówczas powietrza – i dostrzegła ją także Admirał Ar’alani. Z nich trojga to Ar’alani otrzeźwiała jako pierwsza, opanowała się, odpięła pas przytwierdzony do swoich bioder, cofnęła się i usiadła na łóżku.

Wyglądała…

Jak wojownicza królowa.

Thrawn nadal trwał w tej samej pozie, w uniżonym pokłonie, choć, co zabawne, zwrócony był w złym kierunku, w stronę Thalias, mimo że wielbić powinien był raczej swoją Admirał. A może nie zmienił pozycji, ponieważ jego partnerka nie zezwoliła mu na to?

Ar’alani sięgnęła po szklankę z wodą i napiła się z niej łapczywie, jak gdyby korzystała z kilkuminutowej przerwy podczas intensywnego treningu, żeby uzupełnić płyny, a następnie otrzeć twarz z potu.

\- Mitth’ali’astov – powiedziała władczym, a zarazem tak zwykłym jak na zaistniałe okoliczności tonem, takim, jakim mógłby posłużyć się dowódca na mostku – chciałabyś do nas dołączyć?

Thalias aż skuliła się w sobie.

Czy to była ironia?

Nie.

Ar’alani przyglądała jej się z pewnym zaciekawieniem. Praktycznie prześwietlała ją swym przenikliwym wzrokiem na wylot i, jak mogłoby się zdawać, lepiej od Thrawna rozumiała, co działo się w głowie Thalias… I w całym jej ciele.

Ar’alani wiedziała, dlaczego Thalias nie zasłoniła oczu i nie wybiegła prędko z kapitańskich kwater.

Ar’alani chciała dać jej szansę.

\- Do… dołączyć?

Thalias próbowała patrzeć bezpośrednio na Ar’alani, ale jej wzrok nieustannie uciekał w stronę Thrawna. Te mięśnie…

\- Podejdź bliżej – powiedziała Ar’alani.

Dlaczego by nie?

Co właściwie miała do stracenia?

Jej kariera, tu, na tym statku, była skończona. Thalias doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mogłaby zostać na Springhawku i udawać, że niczego takiego nie widziała.

Zamierzała zachować tę wiedzę wyłącznie dla siebie, śmieszne, ale nadal chciała chronić Thrawna – i nie, nie dlatego, że tak nakazał jej Patriarcha ich Rodu… Dalej kochała tego kretyna, który nie nadmienił jej nawet, że miał dziewczynę, nie powiedział jej, żeby nie przychodziła do jego kwater dzisiaj, pod żadnym pozorem…

Och.

_Och._

A to drań.

\- Thalias… czy mogę tak do ciebie mówić?

\- Tak, pani admirał.

\- Widzę, że się zgrzałaś. Zdejmij, proszę, swój mundur.

Thalias instynktownie dotknęła swojego ubrania, wygładziła tunikę nieco nerwowo…

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo – rzekła Ar’alani – czy chciałbyś, żeby Thalias ściągnęła z siebie swój mundur?

Oczy Thrawna zamigotały, kiedy uniósł głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

\- Tak – powiedział.

Thalias przełknęła głośno ślinę.

Dopiero wówczas spostrzegła, że Thrawn, który wyglądał jak żołnierz zastygły podczas ćwiczenia, albo jak rzeźba przedstawiająca takiego właśnie żołnierza, miał srebrny pierścień nasunięty na swojego całkiem okazałego naprężonego członka. Thalias tak bardzo starała się nie patrzeć na jego genitalia, obawiając się trochę tego widoku – choć nie powstydziła się zlustrować wzrokiem całej Ar’alani – i poniekąd nie bez przyczyny: bo kiedy popatrzyła wreszcie na Kapitana i na jego sprzęt, zrobiło jej się gorąco, duszno, a zarazem wilgotno.

Drań.

Seksowny skurczybyk.

Skoczyłaby za nim w ogień i to właśnie było najgorsze.

\- Z pewnością zauważyłaś – odezwała się Ar’alani – że traktuję Kapitana Thrawna w specjalny sposób. Niektórzy twierdzą, że zbytnio mu pobłażam. Znamy się w końcu od czasów Akademii. Stąd też… wiem, jak należy go dyscyplinować. A Thrawn, wtedy, kiedy ty przystępowałaś do Prób, nieźle nabroił.

Thalias zmarszczyła brwi. Tak, słyszała o tym, że Thrawn wybrał się na jakąś samodzielną misję, ale nie miała okazji przeczytać później jego raportu, zresztą, jak podejrzewała, ten niezwłocznie utajniono. Nie przypuszczała, by Ar’alani zdradziła jej szczegóły tamtej misji, ani by wyjawiła, czym Kapitan tak naprawdę zawinił.

\- W taki sposób go pani dyscyplinuje? Wątpię w to, by się poprawił, skoro kara jest dla niego tak przyjemna.

Ar’alani odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Wbrew temu, co tu widzisz, Mitth’raw’nuruodo wcale nie lubi pozostawać bezczynny – odparła. – Choć nie powiem, by nie lubił pojedynków na kije. Czasem aż się prosi, by złoić mu tyłek.

Thalias zerknęła wówczas na ów osławiony i nie raz złojony tyłek Thrawna i zrobiło jej się nieco słabo, kiedy dostrzegła, że w jego odbycie wciąż tkwiło dildo. Szybko obróciła głowę. Ar’alani zaśmiała się na to srebrzyście.

\- Być może w to nie uwierzysz – rzekła – ale to on zaproponował tę grę. I argumentował to tym, że chciałby poczuć to samo, co ja. Później, naturalnie, nieco ten pomysł zmodyfikowaliśmy.

\- Ach. Aha. Nie wiem… nie widzę siebie w tym wszystkim – Thalias odważyła się wreszcie powiedzieć wprost, co o tym wszystkim myślała. – Ja nie jestem…

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

Ar’alani posłała jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

\- To może być problem, wiesz? Pozwolisz mu na zbyt wiele i ani się obejrzysz, a znajdzie sobie miłą towarzyszkę, wpatrzoną w niego jak w obrazek, którą będzie czarował i zwodził.

Och.

\- Ale nie zaprosi jej po prostu do swoich kwater. Nie powie ani tobie, ani jej, że nie potrafi między wami wybrać, ani że wybierać wcale nie chce… to poważny błąd. Tak nie można, Thrawn.

Ar’alani wiedziała o wszystkim. Dlatego nie zaskoczył jej widok zdezorientowanej Thalias, dlatego nie przejęła się szczególnie tym, że ta nakryła ją w łóżku z jej Kapitanem. Admirał nie wyglądała na złą z tego powodu, ani na zmieszaną, lecz na bardzo, bardzo zmęczoną.

\- Niekiedy pragniemy więcej, niż powinniśmy – stwierdziła sentencjonalnie. – Ja też, choć przez długi czas wydawało mi się, że mnie to nie dotyczy. A jednak… tak. Coś, co na początku było całkowicie niegroźne, koleżeństwo z dodatkowymi korzyściami, stało się dla mnie czymś nieodzownym, koniecznym. Nałogiem. A Thrawn… nie lubi ranić osób, na których mu zależy. Powiem więcej, niewielu osobom ufa na tyle, żeby dopuścić je do siebie bliżej, a kiedy już to zrobi, nie umie wyznaczyć granicy. Nie potrafi się powstrzymać… Testuje cię na tysiąc możliwych sposobów, twoją cierpliwość, twoje przywiązanie do niego… Nie zapyta, idiota, czy go kochasz, nie wyzna ci, że chciałby tego. I czegoś innego też. On sam zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że życzy sobie zbyt wiele, ale nie potrafi odmówić sobie rozważenia w głowie wszystkich możliwych scenariuszy. A tak się nie da. Jedna osoba nie będzie dla ciebie równocześnie zwierzchniczką, przyjaciółką, kochanką, siostrą… I nie będzie przy tobie zawsze.

\- Może to moja wina – powiedziała wtedy Thalias. – Uparłam się, żeby dołączyć do załogi. A wcześniej wybrałam ten sam Ród, co Thrawn. Miałam nadzieję, że nasze ścieżki ponownie się przetną. Ja również pragnęłam więcej, niż powinnam. I nadal pragnę.

\- Obie go kochamy – rzekła Ar’alani – ale każda z nas inaczej. Nie będziemy ze sobą o niego walczyć. Możemy się podzielić. Jeden Thrawn… to zbyt wiele dla jednej osoby. To wyzwanie. Obowiązek. Albo kłopot. Nazwij go, jak chcesz.

\- I jak… jak miałoby to wyglądać? – zapytała pragmatycznie Thalias. – Rozpiszemy jakiś harmonogram?

Ar’alani ponownie odpowiedziała perlistym śmiechem.

\- To zależy – odparła – na co w danej chwili masz ochotę. Ja chętnie popatrzę, pomogę ci, albo nauczę się od ciebie czegoś nowego.

Thalias spojrzała na nią niepewnie.

\- Nie mam aż tak wielkiego doświadczenia, żeby kogokolwiek czegoś uczyć.

\- Naprawdę? Z pewnością masz inne podejście niż ja, inne zapatrywanie na to, jak powinna wyglądać intymna relacja, seks… Dla mnie to całkiem ciekawe.

\- Nie chciałabym… och, czuć się oceniana przez was oboje.

\- Zawsze możemy go zakneblować – Ar’alani wskazała dłonią na Thrawna i mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo okiem. – Nie wiesz nawet, ile musiałam się nachodzić, naprosić, zanim pan prawiczek zdjął wreszcie swój mundur kadeta… I naturalnie sądził, że wszystko wie najlepiej, bo naczytał się kamasutry.

Thalias zaśmiała się nerwowo. Takiego Thrawna potrafiła sobie wyobrazić: studiującego ekscentryczne obrazy i rzeźby, sztukę erotyczną… a zarazem nie mającego pojęcia, jak zagadać do kobiety.

\- A zatem? – zapytała ją Ar’alani. – Jest coś, co chciałabyś z nim teraz zrobić?

Tysiąc najróżniejszych rzeczy. Niewinnych i… bardzo pikantnych. Thalias zwilżyła językiem spieczone wargi.

Chciała… najpierw go dotknąć. Upewnić się, że był prawdziwy. I że jej pragnął. Nie, nie chciała kneblować Thrawna, życzyła sobie, żeby do niej mówił, mruczał, jęczał… Żeby w końcu wyznał jej miłość.

\- Powiem ci, co zrobimy – Ar’alani zniżyła głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu.

Gestem zachęciła Thalias, by ta zbliżyła się do niej i nastawiła ucha.

\- Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzyma – wyszeptała. – Sprawimy, że będzie błagał o orgazm i wytrysk.

Ciepły rumieniec wstąpił na policzki Thalias. Thrawn… miałby ją o coś błagać?! Ten dumny, jak mogłoby się zdawać, samowystarczalny mężczyzna? Zawsze kontrolujący sytuację, zawsze…

Nawet teraz na jego twarzy widniał uśmieszek, który mówił jej „wiem, co robię, wszystko idzie zgodnie z moim planem”.

\- Usiądziesz na łóżku – zwróciła się do niego Ar’alani. – Albo… nie. Poczekaj, to będzie trudne. Chcę, żebyś usiadł albo uklęknął w taki sposób, żeby dildo nie wypadło. Nie wolno ci go wyjmować ani dotykać. Tylko ja albo Thalias możemy to zrobić. Potwierdź, że rozumiesz.

\- Rozumiem.

\- I że się zgadzasz – dodała szybko Thalias.

Thrawn spojrzał wówczas na nią.

\- To oczywiste, że się zgadzam – odrzekł niskim, a jednocześnie dźwięcznym głosem.

Przemieścił się, a następnie ułożył się na plecach, zadzierając wysoko kolana.

\- W ten sposób?

Ar’alani popatrzyła na niego z góry.

\- Wiesz, nie do końca o to mi chodziło.

\- Myślałem, że masz ochotę…

Mrugnął do niej sugestywnie i uśmiechnął się.

\- Jeszcze nie teraz – zgasiła go Ar’alani. – Chcę, żebyś… albo nie. Zrobimy to inaczej. Pocałuj mnie.

Thrawn uniósł brwi.

\- Czekam – zaznaczyła Admirał.

Musiał się podnieść, uklęknąć, aby dosięgnąć jej ust.

Ich pocałunek był krótki, rzeczowy. Thrawn zachował się jak żołnierz spełniający rozkaz swojej głównodowodzącej.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwaliła go Ar’alani i w nagrodę pogłaskała go po policzku. – A teraz zostań w tej pozie, dopóki nie zmienię zdania.

Wtedy Thalias uświadomiła sobie, że nie o pocałunek w tym wszystkim chodziło – a przynajmniej nie przede wszystkim o pocałunek – ale o to, aby Thrawn znalazł się blisko krawędzi łóżka, aby patrzył przed siebie, na nie obie.

Ar’alani zerknęła na nią. Ruchem głowy wskazała na Thrawna. Thalias zinterpretowała ten gest jako zachętę, zaproszenie.

Nie tak to sobie wyobrażała. Oczywiście, chciała pocałować Thrawna. Wielokrotnie rozmyślała o tym i za każdym razem, kiedy przydarzała jej się ku temu sposobność, tchórzyła. Czy to nie on jako pierwszy powinien zainicjować wymianę czułości? Być może Ar’alani mogła sobie na coś takiego pozwolić, ale nie ona! Ar’alani była od niego starsza, przewyższała go stopniem i pozycją społeczną… Gdyby Thrawn ruszył do niej w konkury, a ona nie życzyła sobie tego, dostałby od niej w oko czy w nos. Ar’alani bez wątpienia i bez większego wysiłku mogła spuścić mu łomot. A jej pocałunek… tak… jej pocałunek musiał smakować jak najwyższe wyróżnienie. A co dopiero seks z nią…

\- Thalias – przez mgłę jej myśli przebił się ostry głos Admirał – wróć do nas.

\- Och. Wybacz. Wybaczcie.

Ar’alani uśmiechała się do niej. I kręciła głową.

\- Zrób to, po prostu. To, co chodzi ci teraz po głowie.

Thalias oblizała usta. Thrawn patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Czy wiedział, o czym myślała?

Chciała być jak Ar’alani. Z nim, od samego początku. Niestety – a może na szczęście? – urodziła się z Darem, musiała odbyć służbę jako nawigatorka, a potem… Tak, jak powiedział jej Thrawn, tamten Thrawn-kadet, kiedy jej umiejętności zgasły w wieku lat trzynastu, rozpoczęło się jej prawdziwe życie. Wybrała nową Rodzinę, podjęła się nauki… Trochę za późno było dla niej, by wstąpić do Akademii, a następnie dołączyć do Chissańskiej Floty… Zresztą, czy tego chciała? Wrócić do służby… Nie, nie mogła wrócić do swojej dawnej roli, nie umiała już znajdować drogi pośród gwiazd. Brakowało jej też żołnierskiej dyscypliny, którą wpajano kadetom od małego. Jak być jedną z wielu, jak się nie wyróżniać… Owszem, była jedną z wielu nawigatorek, a teraz: jedną z wielu Opiekunek, ale zawsze jej funkcja odznaczała się czymś szczególnym. I zawsze – zawsze! – mówiono jej, żeby trzymała się z dala od wszelkich niebezpieczeństw i zagrożeń. Nikt nie pokazał jej jak się bić, jak obsługiwać ręczny blaster. Od tego byli żołnierze. Thalias musiała się skupić na tym, co w danej chwili było najistotniejsze. Jak dotrzeć do celu. Musiała widzieć przed sobą cel. I nic, co mogłoby ją rozproszyć.

Podeszła do Kapitana. Pochyliła się i złożyła na jego ustach pocałunek. Tak… zabawne. Nie wyglądało to na nagły poryw namiętności, ale na wyraz wdzięczności, szacunku… Chciała spróbować raz jeszcze. Musiała zrobić to ponownie. Poprawnie. Dotknęła jego włosów, wyobraziła sobie, że są sami w korytarzu… na statku, albo w rezydencji Mitth. Tak, Thrawn powinien tam na nią czekać, powitać ją uśmiechem, a ona rzuciłaby mu się wówczas na szyję… Tyle że nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Nie było go tam.

Był tutaj. Ciepły, lekko spocony, nagi, przez co Thalias po raz pierwszy mogła poczuć jego zapach. Egzotyczny, męski. Wyobraźnia nie potrafiła dostarczyć jej takich szczegółów.

Rzeczywistość zaś nie dostarczyła jej tego, co zapewniała jej wyobraźnia. Thrawn trzymał się sztywno, był jak posąg, który, co prawda, odpowiadał na jej pocałunki, ale nie palił się do tego, by zedrzeć z niej ubranie i przygnieść ją sobą.

Ujęła w dłonie jego twarz i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. W ten żar…

\- Thalias.

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, mówił jej jego płomienny wzrok, raz jeden skupiony wyłącznie na niej… Tak jak wtedy, dawniej, a zarazem zupełnie inaczej. Tym razem Mitth’raw’nuruodo patrzył na nią – na nią! – jakby jej potrzebował, nawet bardziej niż ona jego. Marzyła o tym, żeby ciągle tak na nią spoglądał, z tęsknotą, z… miłością? Z pożądaniem?

\- Potrzebuję – powiedział, a ona w mig odgadła, co chciał jej w ten sposób przekazać.

Zacisnęła palce na jego ramieniu. Zerknęła na Ar’alani.

Czy to był ten moment? Powinna się rozebrać, przytulić do niego? I…

\- Thalias – odezwała się Ar’alani. – Zabrudzisz sobie mundur.

\- Och. Racja.

\- A jeśli zobaczę choć odrobinę twojej śliny czy spermy na jej mundurze – Admirał zwróciła się groźnie do Thrawna – każę ci go wyprać, ręcznie, i dopóki jej ubranie nie wyschnie, nie będzie ci wolno zdjąć pierścienia.

\- Thalias – rzekł wtedy Thrawn. – Proszę, zdejmij mundur.

Ona zaś była zdumiona tym, jak sprawnie Admirał nim kierowała, by robił dokładnie to, czego sobie od niego życzyła. Być może ona też mogłaby czegoś takiego spróbować?

\- Ty go zdejmij – powiedziała do Thrawna.

Uniósł brew. Spojrzał na nią, a później na swoje dłonie.

\- Och. Wspaniale – odparła Ar’alani. – Powolutku, guziczek po guziczku i zameczek po zameczku.

Thrawn miętosił fragment prześcieradła, oddychając ciężko.

\- To świetny test cierpliwości, z której ponoć słyniesz – dodała Admirał. – A jak urwiesz jakiś guzik, to zaraz znajdę ci igłę i nitkę, i zaczekamy, aż go przyszyjesz.

Wziął głęboki wdech. I kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. Przymknął na moment oczy, jakby się koncentrował.

\- Dobrze.

W jego głosie nie było ani ustępstwa, ani buty. Brzmiał on jak najzwyklejsze w świecie potwierdzenie: „przyjąłem”.

\- Muszę wstać – oznajmił Thrawn.

\- Uważaj na dildo.

\- Może… – odezwała się Thalias.

Chciała zaproponować, by na tę chwilę zrezygnowali z tej… zabawy? Tortury? Żeby Ar’alani wyciągnęła sztucznego członka z jego odbytu, aby Thrawn mógł w spokoju wykonać swoje zadanie, ale Admirał rzekła uparcie:

\- Jeśli wypadnie, znajdę większe. Chyba, że tego właśnie pragniesz?

Thrawn zaprzeczył pomrukiem. Stanął przed Thalias – ogromny, onieśmielający – i przez moment patrzył na nią tak, jakby nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Śmieszne, że przy niej był olbrzymem i że zawsze pamiętała go takim. I że tak bardzo – wtedy i teraz też! – starał się jej nie przestraszyć, swoim wzrostem, muskulaturą, że rozważnie planował każdy swój ruch, by nie wykonać jakiegoś niepotrzebnego, który mógłby zostać przez nią źle zrozumiany. Thrawn patrzył na nią i wiedział, że należało się z nią obchodzić bardzo delikatnie.

Może dlatego… ech. Może dlatego wolał seks z Ar’alani? Z kobietą, która zdecydowanie nie była ze szkła i która potrafiła przyjąć mocniejsze pchnięcie, ale też i krzyknąć na niego, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Przy Ar’alani Kapitan mógł czuć się pewnie, znał ją dobrze. Thalias była dla niego enigmą.

Może ktoś taki jak on, błyskotliwy strateg, widział w seksie pojedynek: dwóch silnych charakterów, wojowników. Raz górowało jedno, a innym razem to drugie. Kapitan myślał o tym, jak wygrać takie starcie. I zapewne nie pragnął wcale wygrywać walkowerem. A Thalias… jaką właściwie byłaby dla niego przeciwniczką? Jedną ręką mógł ją rozłożyć na łopatki. Bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Bez żadnego planu.

A Thrawn kochał planować! Potrzebował tego jak powietrza. Thalias widziała zmarszczkę rysującą się na jego czole, kiedy w głowie rozpracowywał jej mundur, kreślił sobie jakiś schemat, zanim zdecydował się rozluźnić jej kołnierz, a potem rozpiąć pas. Żeński mundur, odrobinę inaczej skrojony niż męski… Ale na pewno już się z takim mierzył. Pewnie nie raz i nie dwa rozbierał swoją partnerkę…

A jednak wydawał się bardzo, ale to bardzo skupiony na każdym zapięciu. Żeby nie szarpnąć za mocno, nie rozpruć niczego, nie ubrudzić jej ubrania.

\- Thrawn?

Popatrzył na nią. Na jego obliczu uwidoczniła się udręka.

No tak! Musiał się schylić, a potem przykucnąć… i spiąć pośladki, by utrzymać dildo w sobie. Z pewnością nie było to łatwe.

\- Może ja to zrobię – zaoferowała ochoczo Thalias.

Rozpięła mankiet, chcąc być pomocna – zawsze chciała być pomocna! – i kontynuowałaby dalej samodzielne rozdziewanie się, gdyby Admirał nie wtrąciła:

\- Ależ Thrawn bardzo chce to zrobić.

Kapitan jęknął. Osunął się na kolana. Wziął głęboki wdech.

Thalias położyła dłoń na jego głowie. Delikatnie pogłaskała go po włosach. Nie musisz, pragnęła mu powiedzieć. Nie potrzebuję tego.

Zsunął jej spodnie do kostek. Zachwiał się. Oparł się obiema dłońmi o posadzkę.

\- A buty? – przypomniała mu Ar’alani. – Powinieneś najpierw zdjąć jej buty.

\- Nie. Zrobię to sama – odrzekła stanowczo Thalias.

\- Rozsznuruj je – poleciła mu Ar’alani.

Zrobił to jedną ręką. Na drugiej wciąż się podpierał. Najpierw prawy, a potem lewy but.

Thalias przykucnęła. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała.

Ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. Thrawn patrzył na nią. Jego napięte rysy twarzy na moment się wygładziły. Zerknął na jej usta. Thalias oblizała wargi. Nie pytaj, nie proś, nakazała mu w myślach. Po prostu to zrób!

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Dostrzegła błysk w jego oku, zapewnienie: „mam plan, o nic się nie martw, będzie dobrze”.

Jaki plan? Po co?

Zniecierpliwiona, położyła dłoń na jego dłoni, pochyliła się i pocałowała go w usta. Przycisnęła swoje wargi mocniej do jego warg, jakby całowała uśpionego rycerza albo zdejmowała urok z zaklętego księcia.

Wyczuła, że jego oddech stał się nagle nierówny, gorący… parzył ją w policzek przy każdym wydechu. Śmieszne. Mogliby teraz zacząć się obściskiwać, parzyć praktycznie na podłodze…

\- Thalias – rzekł Thrawn.

Widziała w jego oczach, że dla niego liczyło się przede wszystkim jego zadanie. A to, co robili było… utrudnieniem. Thrawn chciał jak najszybciej wypełnić polecenie Ar’alani i zostać uwolnionym od bólu, i móc wreszcie zaznać rozkoszy w niej albo w Ar’alani, w którejkolwiek z nich.

A Thalias… przeszkadzała mu w tym.

Kretyn. Mogła mu pomóc. Chciała mu pomóc.

\- Patrz – powiedziała.

Ściągnęła jeden but, a potem drugi.

\- Patrz.

Jej spodnie, zwinięte, wylądowały na podłodze. Oczy Thrawna rozbłysły jak dwa ostrzegawcze światełka na konsoli.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

Zsunęła majtki. Zrzuciła z siebie tunikę.

Miała ochotę go wyśmiać. Nie będziesz tego prał! Patrz! Tam nie ma ani twojej śliny, ani spermy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego konspiracyjnie, jak współspiskowca.

Thrawn pojął jej tok myślenia, lecz nie wyzbył się całkowicie swych obaw. Nie znasz tak dobrze jak ja Ar’alani, sugerował jej spojrzeniem. Nigdy nie próbuj jej przechytrzyć.

A mimo to on sam przecież nic innego nie robił. Pozwalał na to, aby Ar’alani triumfowała, samemu pozostając cichym zwycięzcą. Ba, manipulował nią tak samo jak Thalias, żeby zdobyć to, czego pragnął. I proszę! Miał dla siebie dwie kobiety. A że troszeczkę musiał się przed nimi ukorzyć… To nic! Cel uświęcał środki, w jego przekonaniu.

Thalias nie lubiła tego typu gier i wątpiła w to, by odpowiadały one gustom Admirał Ar’alani. Gdyby ta zorientowała się, co tak naprawdę Thrawn z nimi wyprawiał, potraktowałaby go o wiele ostrzej. A może Ar’alani o wszystkim wiedziała? I nie tyle lubiła upokarzać swojego Kapitana, partnera, przyjaciela, ile chciała go pokonać w jego własnej grze?

Dla Thalias było to niezrozumiałe. Oczywiście, ona też czasami wysyłała swoim wybrankom jakieś subtelne sygnały, zamiast powiedzieć wprost „chcę tego i tego”, ale to z tego względu, że nie wypadało jej postąpić inaczej. Miała w głowie utrwalony pewien obraz, schemat i wyobrażała sobie, że tak, a nie inaczej powinny wyglądać relacje pomiędzy Chissami. W grze miłosnej musiały wszakże istnieć jakieś stałe zasady i tych należało się trzymać, żeby obie strony osiągnęły głębsze porozumienie. Mało prawdopodobne, by żołnierze na tym polu zachowywali się inaczej niż cywile.

Dokończyła tę czynność sama, rozebrała się przed Thrawnem do naga. Jeszcze będą inne okazje, pomyślała. Wtedy od tego zaczną: ona od jego guzików, on od jej suwaków. Będzie przy tym trochę śmiechu i żartów… bez zbędnego napięcia, takiego jak teraz. Bez… Ar’alani?

Co prawda, Admirał w owej chwili niczego nie mówiła, nie rozkazywała ani jemu, ani jej, a jedynie przyglądała się im obojgu badawczo, a mimo to Thalias krępowała się nieco w jej obecności i nie potrafiła przez to całkowicie wyzbyć się swoich zahamowań. Może dlatego, że wydawało jej się, że, by cokolwiek zrobić, potrzebowała na to przyzwolenia Ar’alani, aby dotknąć, pocałować, popieścić Thrawna; że choć niby miała go teraz dla siebie, nie należał on, niestety, całkowicie do niej. Zresztą, co do tego Thalias nie miała najmniejszych złudzeń, nie dało się mieć Thrawna na wyłączność. Z wielu powodów.

Można jednak było go mieć… tak trochę. Podać mu rękę, pomóc mu wstać. Otrzymać za to ciepły, aprobatywny uśmiech.

Tylko uśmiech?!

\- Chcę cię o coś zapytać – zwróciła się do niego Thalias. – Czy kiedy graliśmy w karty, myślałeś o tym… czy brałeś w ogóle pod uwagę…

\- Seks?

Thrawn przekrzywił odrobinę głowę. Miał piękny, wyrazisty profil.

\- W trakcie misji, podczas której powinienem był cię chronić?

Ar’alani zacmokała z niezadowoleniem.

\- W trakcie tej tajnej, wywiadowczej misji, podczas której kazałeś Thalias nosić paskudny makijaż i, o ile mi wiadomo, udawać zakładniczkę twojego Rodu? Bardzo subtelnie – rzekła z ironią – zasugerowałeś wszystkim, jakiego rodzaju relacje między wami najbardziej by ci odpowiadały.

Thrawn nieco zbladł.

\- I dlatego was dwoje nie można nigdzie posłać samych – dodała Admirał – dopóki nie pozbędziecie się tego okropnego seksualnego napięcia.

Thalias zarumieniła się.

\- Komuś ego urosło do rozmiarów frachtowca – powiedziała Ar’alani, spoglądając z dezaprobatą na Thrawna. – A ktoś inny desperacko pragnie się przypodobać panu „wiem-lepiej-widziałem-to-na-jakimś-obrazie”. Nie wspomnę na jakim!

\- Podczas misji to misja jest najważniejsza – odrzekł Thrawn.

\- Sam ją sobie definiujesz – ofuknęła go Ar’alani. – Teraz to ja ci jedną wyznaczę. Obie mamy wyjść z twoich kwater zadowolone. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak, pani admirał.

\- I jeszcze jedno… nie chodzi o sam końcowy efekt. Metoda działań też jest istotna. To – wskazała palcem na stertę porzuconych na podłodze ubrań – nie powinno tak wyglądać. Złożysz je równiutko na krześle. I przeprosisz Thalias za to, że nie podołałeś swojemu zadaniu.

\- Przeproszę?

Ar’alani uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.

\- Wiesz, jak to zrobić.

Oczy Thrawna rozżarzyły się jasnym płomieniem. Thalias nic z tego nie rozumiała. Nie chciała, żeby Thrawn sprzątał po niej, rozkładał, otrzepywał z kurzu, odwieszał na krześle elementy jej umundurowania. Czuła jednak, że mimowolnie stała się częścią jakiejś większej gry, która się tu toczyła i że żeby pomóc Thrawnowi, niejako musiała grać przeciwko niemu.

\- Przeproś mnie – zażądała.

Potem przeszło jej przez myśl, że mogła zażyczyć sobie znacznie więcej.

\- Pocałuj mnie. Z uczuciem.

Chciała lepszego, namiętnego pocałunku. Takiego jak w filmie.

A Thrawn był w tym czasie zajęty składaniem jej rzeczy.

W pewnej chwili złapał się za pośladek, przytrzymał palcem dildo, które zaczęło się z niego wysuwać, kiedy naprzemienne kucał i wstawał.

\- Och.

\- Och – rzekła Ar’alani triumfującym tonem.

Będzie kara.

Albo nie. Niekoniecznie. Thalias też miała w sypialni nieco władzy. Postanowiła uprzedzić kolejny ruch Ar’alani.

\- Poproś, żebym je z ciebie wyjęła.

\- Nie – nieoczekiwanie sprzeciwił jej się Thrawn.

Dlaczego? Przecież to było w jego interesie!

\- Poproś – powtórzyła twardo. – Całym zdaniem.

Thrawn głośno zaczerpnął powietrza.

\- Mitth’ali’astov – zwrócił się do niej uprzejmie – proszę, żebyś usunęła ten plastikowy przedmiot z mojego odbytu.

\- Fallus. Ten plastikowy przedmiot to naturalnej wielkości fallus – poprawiła go Ar’alani.

\- Fallus. Proszę, żebyś wyciągnęła ze mnie sztuczny fallus, Thalias.

Ar’alani popatrzyła na nią pytająco. Co takiego zamierzasz, Thalias?

Co zamierzała? Pomóc Thrawnowi, wyciągnąć to z niego. Ale…

Trudno jej było ukryć to, że trochę się tej czynności brzydziła. Wolałaby mieć założoną lateksową rękawiczkę. Dildo było lepkie od smaru, nawet nie tyle brudne, ile śliskie, jej palce kleiły się do niego i ze sobą nawzajem. Thalias rozejrzała się wokół. Umywalka. Ręcznik. Cokolwiek. Już. Thrawn podał jej wreszcie jakiś ręcznik, używany przez niego raczej podczas treningów niż przy kąpieli, w który szybko wytarła dłoń, nie bacząc na jego stan, nie pierwszą świeżość. Owinęła nim dildo i, zadowolona, skierowała swe kroki w kierunku łóżka. Jeden problem z głowy! Ale zostało ich jeszcze kilka do rozwiązania…

\- Mój pocałunek – przypomniała Thrawnowi – w ramach przeprosin.

\- Oczywiście. Przepraszam, Thalias.

Oparł dłoń na swojej piersi, na sercu, i skłonił się formalnie. Przynajmniej dzięki niej mógł teraz to uczynić! Skrzywił się przy tym tylko nieznacznie.

Kiedy ją całował, nie czuła w jego działaniach ani w jego ciele przymusu. Jedynie jego wdzięczność. Thalias chciała smakować jej częściej, tej jego wdzięczności. Dziękuję, że jesteś ze mną, dla mnie. I że po prostu jesteś.

Otwarła dla niego usta. Zaprosiła go do środka. Połaskotał ją językiem po podniebieniu, po wewnętrznej stronie lewego i prawego policzka. O tak. Była teraz szczęśliwa.

Cofnęła się i usiadła na łóżku, a Thrawn przykucnął przed nią. Mogła znów zarzucić mu ręce za szyję, mogli kontynuować tę wymianę… och.

Thrawn przywarł ustami do jej piersi. Nadal ją całował, ale zupełnie inaczej, podczas gdy ona mierzwiła mu włosy, stawiała je na sztorc, wprowadzała kompletny nieład na jego głowie, jak gdyby chciała go wystylizować na szalonego geniusza.

Ciepłe – usta. Wilgotny – język. Łaskotanie. Ssanie. Przyjemność!

Jego ręce sprawnie rozsunęły jej nogi. Thrawn pochylił się i przycisnął rozgrzane wargi do jej warg sromowych.

Więcej pocałunków! I lizania! Thalias była w siódmym niebie.

I proszę! Chciało jej się śmiać. Bez żadnego rozkazu, bez żadnej zachęty! Spontanicznie…

Kapitan przerwał na moment, by ją dopytać:

\- Chcesz skończyć teraz czy wolisz poczuć mnie w sobie?

\- Och – wymamrotała Thalias, lekko zdezorientowana.

\- Naprawdę, Thrawn? – posłyszała w pobliżu krytyczny głos Ar’alani. – Skąpisz kobiecie orgazmów? Jeden to bardzo mizerny wynik…

I wtedy zrobiło się jasno. Thalias zacisnęła powieki, a mimo to widziała przed sobą ostre światło, które ją prowadziło, jak niegdyś… biegła w tamtą stronę, a równocześnie pozostawała w miejscu, trzęsła się, jak podczas transu w fotelu nawigatorki, a jednocześnie nie czuła lęku, że lada moment ich statek się rozbije, albo, że, co gorsza, jeśli zgubi drogę, Kapitan będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo na nią zły… Nie. Nie była już nawigatorką. Była raczej… statkiem. Prowadzonym przez Thrawna. I… nagle jej podróż dobiegła końca.

Otwarła oczy i popatrzyła na niego. Uśmiechał się.

\- Przeprosiny, jak mniemam, przyjęte?

Brakowało jej tchu, by cokolwiek z siebie wykrztusić.

\- Czy to wystarczy? – zapytała ją Ar’alani z nutą powątpiewania w głosie.

Thalias zamruczała.

\- Nie – zgodziła się z nią, głosem, który brzmiał, jakby nie należał do niej. – Chcę więcej.

\- Mieliśmy określone zasady – powiedziała Ar’alani – a ty, Thrawn, jedną z nich złamałeś. Thalias jest dla ciebie łaskawa, ale ja sądzę, że zasługujesz na karę.

\- Ukarz mnie zatem, adekwatnie do przewinienia.

\- Mam z zanadrzu jeszcze kajdanki, szpicrutę i drugie, większe dildo. Nie myślałeś chyba, że rzucam słowa na wiatr?

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Zaczniemy od… tak, od kajdanek. Mówiłam, żebyś się tam nie dotykał.

\- Gdyby dildo wypadło, włożyłabyś mi tam coś innego. Większego albo bardziej drażniącego.

\- Też prawda. Zostańmy więc przy kajdankach. Dzisiaj ja również jestem dla ciebie wyjątkowo łaskawa.

\- Dziękuję, Ar’alani.

Thalias przypatrywała się temu, jak Kapitan pozwalał się skrępować. Nie wyglądało to wcale, w jego przypadku, na dotkliwą karę. Nie raz widziała, jak Thrawn zwyczajnie splatał ręce w koszyczek za swoimi plecami i trwał w tej pozie przez pewien czas, dopóki nie znalazł dla swoich dłoni lepszego zajęcia.

Kajdanki miały tylko podkreślić hierarchię władzy. Nic więcej.

\- Czy tak wygląda rodowy zakładnik? – zapytała go półżartem Ar’alani. – Czy powinnam może coś namalować na twojej twarzy?

\- Oby zmywalnym tuszem – odpowiedział jej Thrawn.

\- Umiem tylko nałożyć barwy wojenne i funeralne. Jedne i drugie wydają się nie przystawać do tej sytuacji.

\- Te pierwsze byłyby jak najbardziej na miejscu.

\- Ha! Możesz o tym co najwyżej pomarzyć. Nie jesteś jeszcze admirałem – podkreśliła Ar’alani.

\- Wiem, muszę się bardziej postarać. Niemniej chciałbym cię zobaczyć w twoich barwach wojennych.

\- Nie prowokuj.

Ar’alani pogroziła mu palcem.

\- Jeśli znowu ktoś nas zaatakuje z twojego powodu, nie przyjmę jako usprawiedliwienia „chciałem cię zobaczyć w twoich barwach wojennych, Ar’alani”.

Thrawn zaśmiał się na to cicho.

\- Nie zdążysz ich założyć. Nim się obejrzysz, będzie po wszystkim.

\- Żadnych przygranicznych prowokacji, Thrawn. Mówię serio. A tym bardziej ataków wyprzedzających! Wiesz, że z czegoś takiego cię nie wybronię.

\- W takim razie może na wszelki wypadek zostaw sobie w pogotowiu tę szpicrutę.

\- Szpic… rutę? – odezwała się skonsternowana Thalias.

\- Kiedyś naprawdę mu przyłożę – powiedziała do niej Ar’alani z udawaną powagą w głosie – że przez tydzień nie usiądzie. Średni Kapitan Samakro będzie biegał za nim po mostku, żeby w końcu raczył zająć przynależne mu miejsce. Nie może przecież być tak, że fotel kapitana pozostaje pusty…

\- Może, na moim mostku – odparł Thrawn.

\- Dezorientujesz załogę. Trzymaj się czasem wytycznych. To naprawdę nie boli.

\- Z obitym tyłkiem może boleć.

\- Więc postaraj się sobie nie zasłużyć na jego obicie.

\- Czy… mogę was o coś zapytać? – wtrąciła się nieco zmieszana Thalias.

Spojrzeli na nią oboje.

\- Tak?

\- Czy to… miał być żart? Czy wy… naprawdę…

Nie umiała nazwać ich relacji.

\- Czy my naprawdę _co?_ – spytała Ar’alani, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jesteście razem? W związku?

\- Thalias, pomiędzy oficer dowodzącą a podwładnym…

\- Tylko jedno z nas nosi pierścionek – Ar’alani wymownie spojrzała na genitalia Thrawna – ale tylko od czasu do czasu.

\- Na przepustce.

\- Jak mnie rozzłościsz.

Ar’alani westchnęła. Zerknęła na Thalias.

\- Można to określić otwartym związkiem – stwierdziła – mniej więcej. Przy nim najczęściej boli mnie głowa. I to nie dlatego, że nie mam ochoty na seks.

\- Po seksie boli cię ona mniej.

\- Tak. Z tego powodu głównie z tobą sypiam.

\- Nie. Dlatego, że jestem w tym dobry.

\- Jesteś dobry, bo cię wyszkoliłam.

Przez moment mierzyli się spojrzeniami jak zapaśnicy przed walką, a potem oboje wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Muszę wiedzieć – dociekała Thalias – kim ja będę w tej relacji.

Zastępstwem? Rywalką? Piątym kołem?

\- Przecież niczego wam nie brakuje…

Thrawn popatrzył na nią zmartwiony.

\- Thalias… Przyszłaś do mnie. Znalazłaś mnie.

\- A ty nawet o mnie nie pamiętałeś!

\- Oczywiście, że cię pamiętałem – zaprzeczył raptownie. – Byłaś pierwszą nawigatorką, jaką spotkałem. Chociaż wtedy akurat o tym nie wiedziałem.

\- Nie… nie o tym mówię.

\- Jesteś teraz częścią czegoś większego – podkreślił Thrawn. – Chcę, żebyś z nami została.

„Chcę”. Pierwszy raz posłużył się przy niej tym słowem.

Ar’alani uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie jako rodowa zakładniczka – dopowiedziała uszczypliwie.

\- Nie jako zakładniczka – zgodził się z nią Thrawn. – W żadnym razie.

\- Możesz wziąć na nim za to odwet, wiesz? – zasugerowała jej Ar’alani. – Jest pewien niezawodny sposób, jak sprawić, by nasz Kapitan zaczął błagać o łaskę.

\- Jest parę sposobów – powiedział Thrawn – na które mogłaś wpaść, Ar’alani.

\- Och, a ty wiesz, na co ja mogłam wpaść, tak? Za to ja z kolei potrafię się domyślić, co takiego bardzo, ale to bardzo by ci się spodobało i… prawie ci to dać.

\- Och? Ty i Thalias…?

Ar’alani włożyła na moment wskazujący palec do swoich ust i oblizała go wymownie. Następnie dotknęła nim jego nosa. Thrawn wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

\- Mokre marzenie Starszego Kapitana Thrawna – rzekła z emfazą, jak gdyby dokonywała jakiejś prezentacji. – Siedzisz sobie w swoim kapitańskim fotelu, a przed tobą…

Admirał pochuchała na swoje dłonie. Potarła je o siebie, napluła na nie, a następnie ujęła w nie jego sztywnego członka.

\- A przed tobą nie jedna, lecz dwie kobiety, na kolanach…

\- Nigdy nie widziałem cię na kolanach, Ar’alani.

\- No to popatrz. Czasem marzenia się spełniają.

Ar’alani przytrzymała palcami jego penis. Zniżyła się do jego poziomu, pochyliła się nad nim i…

\- Thalias! – zawołała.

Thrawn wzdrygnął się, kiedy jej ciepły oddech owiał jego genitalia.

\- Pomożesz mi spełnić marzenie Kapitana?

\- Och? – pisnęła Thalias. – Ale co takiego miałabym zrobić?

\- To samo, co ja.

Ar’alani wskazała jej miejsce obok siebie.

\- Nie martw się, nie tryśnie ci w oko. Ten sprytny sprzęt mu to uniemożliwia.

Postukała palcem w srebrny pierścień. W odpowiedzi na ten gest Thrawn uformował wargi w cienką linię.

\- Mam błagać, żebyś go zdjęła?

\- Nie.

Ar’alani polizała koniuszek jego członka.

\- Masz błagać…

Ruchem głowy zachęciła Thalias, by ta uczyniła to samo. Thalias wahała się tylko przez chwilę. Przywarła nagimi kolanami do zimnej posadzki – przez sekundę rozważała w myślach sięgnięcie po poduszkę, ale zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu; choć wydawać mogło się to głupie, nie chciała wypaść gorzej od Ar’alani, nie chciała zostać uznaną za zbyt „miękką” – następnie sięgnęła po penis Thrawna, ostrożnie przytrzymała go przed swoją twarzą, nachyliła się i dotknęła językiem jego wyjątkowo wrażliwej w tym miejscu, nieco wilgotnej i słonej skóry.

Niemal natychmiast poczuła przypływ gorąca na karku i policzkach. Co też ona najlepszego wyprawiała?! Na kolanach przed Starszym Kapitanem, obok Admirał…

To było nierzeczywiste, jak scena z filmu porno. Prawie tak samo nierealne, jak widok, który ją przywitał na samym początku w kapitańskich kwaterach: Ar’alani ruchającej Thrawna. Ale choć tamto zdarzenie było dziwne i szokujące, ona sama była zaledwie jego przypadkową obserwatorką, a nie aktywną uczestniczką, nie robiła nic niewłaściwego, sprośnego, zbereźnego… Co nie znaczyło, że Thalias chciała do samego końca pozostać bierna. I jedynie bezczynnie przyglądać się kochającej się parze.

Polizała Thrawna ponownie.

\- Będziesz błagał – oświadczyła mu tymczasem Ar’alani – żebym znów cię wydymała, tylko ostrzej. Będziesz błagał Thalias, żeby pozwoliła ci spenetrować jej ciasną cipkę i dojść w niej albo na niej… żebyś mógł oznaczyć ją swoją spermą jako swoją.

Thrawn gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza. Poruszył biodrami w lewo i w prawo, następnie przysunął się bardziej do przodu, ku nim.

\- Tu też lubisz, prawda?

Ar’alani pogłaskała go po jądrach.

\- Och, tak – odmruknął.

\- Teraz patrz uważnie, bo coś takiego może więcej się nie powtórzyć.

Admirał wzięła głęboki wdech, a potem… potem wsunęła jego członka do swoich ust i dalej, aż do gardła. Tylko na moment. Cofnęła się szybko. Skrzywiła. Obtarła dłonią zaślinione wargi i podbródek.

Thrawn wpatrywał się w nią z przerażeniem i fascynacją.

\- O to mógłbym błagać, tak – przyznał.

Thalias pokręciła głową.

\- Ja czegoś takiego nie zrobię. Nie dam rady. Wybacz.

\- Possij sam czubek, a resztę gładź dłonią – poradziła jej Ar’alani. – Albo poliż go wraz ze mną, równolegle.

Zaczęły jednocześnie od dołu, przesunęły się wzdłuż trzonu aż do nasady, gdzie ich języki przez przypadek się spotkały. Thalias pisnęła z wrażenia. Ar’alani zaśmiała się nieco ochryple.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo będzie miał o czym myśleć przez niejeden wieczór.

\- O ile będę sam – zaznaczył Thrawn.

\- A więc…

Ar’alani pośliniła palec i poczęła pocierać czubek jego członka samym mokrym opuszkiem.

\- Nadal nie masz dosyć?

\- Dosyć? Ja… Jak…

Znów wykonał ruch do przodu-do tyłu, jakby chciał spenetrować powietrze.

\- Biedaku – użaliła się nad nim teatralnie Ar’alani. – Poproś, żeby Thalias wzięła cię do ust. No, poproś.

\- Chciałbym…

Odchrząknął i przełknął ślinę.

\- Proszę.

\- Nie wiem, czy Thalias się na to zgodzi – rzekła przekornie Ar’alani. – Potraktowałeś ją bardzo nieładnie.

\- Proszę!

\- Jak on chciał, żeby go nazywać? Mistrzem _jakim?_

\- Svorno.

\- Podróżującym z towarzyszką, która od czasu do czasu robi mu dobrze, tak?

\- Ach. Ach. …Lani.

\- Następnym razem zaproponuj coś odwrotnego. Możesz zostać mistrzem języka, palcówki i odkrywcą punktu G, ale najpierw musisz sobie zapracować na ten tytuł.

\- Ach…

Thalias zdecydowała się wtedy zabrać głos:

\- Chciałabym, żebyś wszedł we mnie, Thrawn…

\- Napompujesz mu ego bardziej niż członka – orzekła Ar’alani. – No, mistrzu Svorno, pokaż, że potrafisz też się pieprzyć artystycznie.

\- …Lani.

\- Nie tak mam na imię, wiesz o tym.

\- Ar’alani!

\- Mogę cię wyruchać całkiem sporym sztucznym fallusem – odparła na to. – Chcesz tego, tak?

\- Thalias!

Może nie błagał, ale w jego tonie była desperacka nuta.

\- Pełnym zdaniem – upomniała go Admirał. – Co takiego chcesz od Thalias?

\- Tego!

\- Nie męcz go – odezwała się wówczas Thalias.

\- Nie może szczytować – zaznaczyła Ar’alani – z powodu pierścienia. Ale masz rację, nie będę go dalej męczyć, bo zaraz rozboli mnie ręka.

\- Jak zdjąć ten pierścień? – zainteresowała się Thalias.

\- Zaraz ci pokażę, jak… Tylko nie ściągaj go od razu! Dopiero, kiedy Thrawn sobie na to zasłuży…

\- Myślę, że już zasłużył.

\- To pomyśl praktycznie. Masz przed sobą mężczyznę, którego zaledwie sekundy dzielą od wytrysku. A tu masz zawór bezpieczeństwa. To byłoby… bardzo rozczarowujące, gdyby wasz pierwszy raz zakończył się na dwóch albo trzech ruchach.

\- Thrawn na pewno ma większą samokontrolę.

\- Thalias! – zaśmiała się Ar’alani. – Mogę ci wskazać dokładnie, w których punktach kończy się jego samokontrola.

Thrawn odmruknął coś w odpowiedzi ostrzegawczym tonem. Ar’alani ucałowała wtedy czubek jego członka, a potem ponownie pogłaskała jego jądra, wydobywając tym samym z jego krtani seksowny jęk.

\- Lubię się z nim drażnić – przyznała Ar’alani. – Pokazywać mu, gdzie jego chłodna logika zawodzi.

Kolejny pomruk wskazywał na to, że Thrawn ewidentnie się z nią nie zgadzał.

\- Normalnie bym go jeszcze trochę poruchała, a potem zaprosiła do środka, ale może – Admirał usiadła mu na kolanach, a następnie zerknęła na Thalias – weźmiemy go razem we dwie? Tylko będę musiała mu zdjąć kajdanki… Jaka szkoda.

\- We dwie?

Thalias ogarnął lekki niepokój.

\- Ale jak to… we dwie?

\- Każdy ma swoje preferencje – powiedziała Ar’alani. – Ja lubię być na górze. Thrawn jest ciężki… naprawdę, jak się na tobie położy masz ochotę go zaraz z siebie zrzucić.

\- Nie wiem… może…

\- Jak zresztą wolisz.

Thalias nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby Starszy Kapitan na niej leżał. Właściwie to… chciałaby widzieć tylko jego, nad sobą, jego czerwone oczy, jego uśmiech, smakować jego pocałunków…

\- Thalias?

\- Och?

Powinna bardziej się kontrolować. Ponownie się rozmarzyła.

\- A Thrawn? – spytała. – Co takiego lubi?

Ar’alani zmarszczyła lekko czoło.

\- Co lubisz? – szturchnęła Thrawna łokciem. – Hm?

\- Efektywnie…

\- Tak, tak. Przewidywać moje ruchy. Czy… w tym przypadku pewnie także i ruchy Thalias. Widzisz – Admirał zwróciła się do Thalias – Thrawn uważa, że jest w stanie stwierdzić, na co mam ochotę, na podstawie mojej bielizny.

\- Tak…

\- I czasem, żeby sprawić mu przyjemność, ubieram stringi, a potem robimy to od tyłu.

Thalias wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy. Za dużo informacji! Ale w końcu… to ona sama o to zapytała!

Ar’alani westchnęła.

\- Nie nastawiaj się na jakieś mistrzowskie sztuczki – powiedziała. – Z nim przez połowę dnia masz grę wstępną, a później pięć minut ostrej jazdy bez trzymanki. No chyba, że sama wolisz powiosłować…

\- Czasem… – podjął Thrawn, ale nim zdołał dokończyć, Admirał położyła palec na jego ustach, uciszając go.

\- Tak, potrafisz pieprzyć równocześnie na dwa sposoby.

\- Zwykle…

\- Nie, Thrawn. Większość osób nie rozmawia podczas seksu o sztuce!

\- Niektórzy…

\- Nie, _niektórzy_. Tylko ja to toleruję.

Thalias uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wyłapała z tej krótkiej wymiany zdań pewien drobny szczegół. Thrawn lubił łóżkowe konwersacje! Wyobraziła sobie od razu, jak razem leżą koło siebie, przytuleni, wpółobjęci, i Kapitan opowiada jej o swoich przygodach, podróżach… czy o czymkolwiek.

Spostrzegła raptem, że Thrawn bacznie jej się przyglądał, jakby chciał czegoś od niej… No tak. Oczywiście.

\- Mogę być na dole – oświadczyła z determinacją Thalias. – Chcę być na dole.

Pod nim.

\- No trudno – odparła Ar’alani.

Podniosła się, wspięła na łóżko i uklękła za plecami swojego partnera.

\- Zdejmujemy kajdanki.

\- Spróbuj szczęścia ze szpicrutą – zasugerował jej Thrawn.

\- Dostaniesz szpicrutą, jeśli nawalisz.

\- Po pośladkach?

\- Po piętach.

\- Ałć.

Jego uśmiech świadczył o tym, że nic sobie z tego nie robił. Gdy tylko Ar’alani uwolniła jego ręce, wyciągnął prawą do Thalias, zapraszająco. Thalias powstrzymała się, by nie rzucić mu się w objęcia.

Słodkie uściski i pocałunki… nie, to nie było w stylu Thrawna.

Pewnie dlatego nic wcześniej nie spostrzegła, nie widziała tej specyficznej „chemii” między nim a Ar’alani… Szukała konkretnych gestów, a Admirał i Starszy Kapitan zachowywali zawodowy dystans, raczej stawali naprzeciwko siebie niż ramię w ramię i mierzyli się spojrzeniami – aczkolwiek czasem wymieniali przy tym też porozumiewawcze uśmiechy! – zamiast niepotrzebnie i sugestywnie ocierać się o siebie przy byle okazji! Thalias patrzyła im na ręce i nie przyłapała ich ani razu na tym, by ich dłonie kiedykolwiek ukradkowo się spotkały… Albo oboje byli mistrzami ukrywania uczuć, albo ten ich związek nie był stricte romantyczny. Albo… aromantyczne było jedno z nich. Tylko które?

\- Thalias?

\- Tak?

\- Jeśli nie masz żadnych obiekcji, to zacznijmy już.

Och. Ohoho. Starszy Kapitan się zniecierpliwił!

\- Obejmij mnie, pocałuj, zaciągnij mnie do łóżka – podpowiedziała mu.

Thrawn uniósł brwi. Zerknął na Ar’alani. Ta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Rób, co ci każą.

Kapitan zerwał się na równe nogi. Otaksował Thalias spojrzeniem, jego wzrok przesunął się po niej i zatrzymał na jej biodrach, gdzie wkrótce znalazły się jego ręce. Poderwał ją do góry, jak przy obrocie w tańcu, a potem ostrożnie umieścił na swoim łóżku. W międzyczasie Thalias zdołała się o niego zahaczyć nogami i teraz nie zamierzała go wypuścić ze swojego uścisku, jej ręce głaskały go po nagich plecach, zachęcały do działania.

Już! Popatrz! Tak jest dobrze!

Ar’alani nie kłamała. Thrawn był ciężki, a może to Thalias w porównaniu z nim była tak krucha… Kiedy wszedł w nią – wreszcie! – jego twardy penis wypełnił ją szczelnie, wcisnął się w nią jak korek w butelkę. Duży. Ciepły. Thalias jęknęła głośno.

Tak! Tego chciała. Chyba tego.

Ponad sobą widziała oblicze Thrawna, przystojne, znajome, jej serce biło szybko jak szalone, oddychała z trudem i była przeszczęśliwa. Kapitan wymówił jej imię, a potem powtórzył je z naciskiem, zapytał, czy dobrze się czuła. Thalias uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Czuła się

Tak wspaniale.

Oplotła go nogami w pasie, pogładziła piętą po pośladku. On w międzyczasie podparł się na rękach i od tego momentu Thalias mogła podziwiać jego silne, muskularne ramiona. Zarazem chciała, żeby się nad nią ponownie pochylił, pocałował ją, żeby jego język penetrował jej usta tak, jak jego członek jej waginę. Jednocześnie! Tymczasem Thrawn zaciskał palce na jej ramionach, patrzył na nią z góry, jak gdyby z lekkim niedowierzaniem, i myślał nad czymś intensywnie.

Kiedy zaczął się w niej poruszać, z początku powoli, ciało Thalias przeszył ciepły prąd. Zamruczała zachęcająco, jak miała nadzieję. Kocham cię, pomyślała. Być może Thrawn zdołał to nawet wyczytać z ruchu jej rozchylonych niby to w zdumieniu warg.

Stopniowo przyspieszał, a ona czuła się coraz lepiej, coraz bardziej kochana i zakochana. To uczucie… było tak przytłaczające! Nie, nie uczucie… Tak, uczucie ocierającego się o nią ciała. Członka. Thrawna. Napierającego na nią. Wypełniającego ją. Cofającego się. Wsuwającego się w nią znowu i znowu.

A przy tym

Było tak gorąco

I lepko.

Ale bardziej gorąco.

I w tym samym czasie

Thrawn coś do niej mówił. Nie zrozumiała go. Musiał powtórzyć.

\- Szerzej nogi, Thalias.

Szerzej!

Głębiej!

I w tym rytmie, zapętleniu, zaplątaniu, byli razem. Blisko.

Chociaż nie sami.

Gdy Thalias poczuła dotyk ciepłych dłoni na swoich udach, przez moment zdezorientowana nie wiedziała, jakim cudem Thrawn mógł podpierać się i w tym samym czasie korygować ich pozycję, ale kiedy on sam jęknął i wyszeptał imię „Ar’alani”, przypomniała sobie, że nie byli sami. Nie, nigdy nie byli. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć.

Co więcej, spostrzegła, że Thrawn przestał się poruszać. Jednocześnie jego penis wciąż przesuwał się w niej. To Ar’alani, prawdopodobnie, dociskała go tak, kiedy po raz drugi, chyba, tego wieczoru penetrowała anus Kapitana. Lubiła być na górze. A Thrawn z kolei lubił…

\- Thalias! Powiedz, czy mogę…

Nie rozumiała. Co takiego? Przecież byli już w trakcie.

\- Skończyć… w tobie.

Pierścień! Chwilami nawet Thalias go czuła, chłodny metal czasem dotykał wejścia do jej pochwy, gdy Thrawn wsunął się w nią głęboko, naprawdę głęboko, ale ponieważ koncentrowała się raczej na tym jednym wrażeniu – na uczuciu wypełnienia i końcowym szturchnięciu – szybko zapominała o muśnięciu zimna, tak jak o kroplach spływającego po niej potu.

Skończyć…

Nie zapytała go nawet…

Ale czy to było ważne? Miała szczęście, że znajdowała się w bezpłodnej fazie swojego cyklu.

Miała niebywałe szczęście.

Ale mogła też powiedzieć mu „nie”. I co wówczas by zrobił? Wyszedł? Poprosił o pomoc Ar’alani?

Ile razy kończył w Ar’alani?

Czy to było ważne?

Nie.

Chciał być w niej, w Thalias. Nie w Ar’alani. A może Admirał nie pozwalała mu na coś takiego?

\- Thalias – syknął jej tuż ponad uchem. – Proszę!

\- Zapracuj sobie na to.

To było dziwne. Czy to ona to powiedziała? Czy Ar’alani?

Dziwne. Przecież go kochała, a jednak… Bardziej od jego spełnienia i szczęścia w tym momencie Thalias pragnęła powtórnie doświadczyć orgazmu, to tak bardzo przypominało jej o Tajemniczej Mocy, którą niegdyś miała w sobie, o Sile, którą czuła, korzystając z Daru i o… o tym krotochwilnym wrażeniu bycia Jednością z Wszechświatem. Za tym chyba tęskniła najbardziej.

Czy to znaczyło, że była samolubna?

Zdawało jej się, że Thrawn ją rozumiał. I że chciał, żeby znowu zobaczyła odległe gwiazdy.

Koncentrował się. W jego stanie to musiało być trudne. A Ar’alani mu w tym nie pomagała.

Patrzył na Thalias. Jak gdyby to na jej twarzy rysowała się mapa pokazująca drogę, którą musiał pokonać. Interaktywna mapa. Widział od razu, kiedy zboczył ze ścieżki, a kiedy zbliżał się do celu. Jak przy grze w ciepło-zimno, tyle że ciepło było ciągle.

Oj, gorąco. Gorąco!

Ten orgazm był inny, choć nie gorszy. Po prostu inny. A może zwyczajnie chodziło o połączenie nie tyle dwóch ciał, ile jej marzeń i tęsknot z rzeczywistością?

Był tu z nią. Thrawn. Był całkowicie realny. Namacalny. Był z nią, w niej i współodczuwał wraz z nią jej orgazm. I kiedy drgawki w jej ciele ustały, a jej myśli stały się nagle aż nazbyt klarowne, Thalias pierwszy raz spojrzała na niego z poczuciem, że oto ten mężczyzna, którego tak usilnie szukała, ścigała i wreszcie schwytała, nie był tym za kogo go miała, nie był ideałem, dżinnem z butelki, jej pokrewną duszą, brakującą połówką, lecz po prostu… mężczyzną. Może genialnym, a może szalonym. Kimś, kto wkładał wiele wysiłku w to, żeby dotrzeć dalej niż inni, cały czas był w drodze, Thalias zaś zobaczyła, ile go to kosztowało, chociażby teraz, i dostrzegła coś, co na moment ją zmartwiło: że Thrawn nie potrafił powiedzieć sobie „dość”. Musiał wiedzieć, działać, burzyć, zmieniać coś i zwyciężać. Przez te parę sekund Thalias patrzyła na niego nie tyle z podziwem, ile z troską o niego. Czy tak wiele brakowało, by Thrawn uznał się za nieomylnego? Przecież właśnie wygrał! Zapracował na jej uznanie, zasłużył sobie na jej miłość.

Wyzwanie. Tego pragnął. Kolejnego wyzwania. I kolejnego. Jej uśmiechu i energicznego kiwania głową, kiedy pytał ją spojrzeniem: „zrobiłem dobrze, prawda?”.

Chciała, żeby był szczęśliwy, ale… mogła mu powiedzieć o jedno „kocham cię” za dużo i zapchnąć go z krawędzi, na której zdawał się nieustannie balansować.

Mimo wszystko powiedziała mu to, bo pragnęła, w owej chwili najbardziej na świecie, żeby był szczęśliwy. Powiedziała mu „kocham cię”, wiedząc, że go tym nie zatrzyma.

Thrawn wysunął się z niej i Thalias pomogła mu zdjąć pierścień. Niemal czuła to, co on – ból, ucisk, ulgę. Przez moment, który wydawał się wiecznością, patrzyli sobie w oczy, Thrawn miał w nich dziki ogień, a ona, zapewne, uwielbienie dla niego. Oboje byli szaleni. Biegli gdzieś myślami poza horyzont, próbowali dotrzeć tam, gdzie kończyły się mapy. I dalej.

Chcieli to zobaczyć i tego dotknąć. Czy to miłość? Czy to szczęście?

\- Zamknij oczy – poleciła mu Thalias. – Spróbuj wyczuć swój statek.

_Bądź ze mną._

Posłuchał jej.

_Gdzie ono jest?_

_Szczęście?_

_O, tutaj._

Thalias uśmiechnęła się, choć Kapitan nie mógł tego dostrzec. Czuła szczęście i pustkę. I pełnię, kiedy Thrawn wszedł w nią ponownie.

_Skoncentruj się, jesteś blisko. O, tutaj._

Ar’alani także chciała mu pomóc, ale inaczej niż Thalias. Kochała go na swój sposób. Wytrząsnę z ciebie te twoje głupie pomysły, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, zdawała się mówić z każdym kolejnym oddechem. Znajdę ten punkt, trafię…

Thalias zaś umiała w milczeniu i z pokorą przyjmować pchnięcia. Jedno, drugie, trzecie…

_Czasem życzymy sobie więcej, niż powinniśmy._

\- Zostanę, dobrze? – powiedziała mu, gdy było już po wszystkim.

Ar’alani natomiast opuściła ich bez żalu.

\- Ona nigdy nie zostaje – rzekł sennie Thrawn. – Obowiązki.

Jej obowiązkiem było wrócić do swoich kwater, sprawdzić, co z Che’ri, ale zamiast tego Thalias mocno obejmowała kapitana Springhawka, jak gdyby to on znajdował się pod jej osobistą opieką.

\- Chciałbyś, żeby kiedyś została?

\- Obowiązki…

Thalias cmoknęła go w ramię i oparła głowę na jego piersi. Jego serce biło rytmicznie i w owej chwili, w ciszy kapitańskich kwater, jak mogła sobie wyobrażać, wyłącznie dla niej.


End file.
